Kat s twin
by Mew Siul
Summary: What if Mr Kat had a long-lost-twin. It would be something that would change the fate of the two worlds. And also, the Butembergs fate, the fate of Coop and his gang. And obiously, also Mr Kat s fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

8 years ago

A catnip ship was orbiting araund Earth.

It had aboard a very importannt family.

Inside it were two 3-year-old twins.

Kat and Kut.

The two brothers treasured each other more than any other cats or mortal species.

They were insepareble.

"_Hey Kut, do you wanna play with the ball of yarn?"_ Kat said.

"_Yeah_" Kut answered.

As they were playing happily a meteor began aproching the ship.

The twins mother saw this and went to his brother-in-law, the komander.

The female alien said: "_Leonard, a meteor is coming, what do we do_?"

"_Let´s take it down_" Leo said with an evil tone.

However it was too big and after it shattered into smaller ones

"_No, incoming…!"_ a pilot said.

Meanwhile the two twins were playing when they felt shockwaves trashing the ship. "_AHHHHHH"_ they both screamed. Pieces of the asteroid pierced the room and Kut recived an impact from a particulary small one offguard, not enough to seriusle injure him, but enough to be trown into one of the holes.

And he would have fallen had his brother not saved him "Bro, hang on!" Kat said triying to push his brother back up.

The meteors had alrady stoped but Kut was sliping from his twins grasp.

"_No, you can´t die,you can´t live me_" Kat pleaded.

"_Sorry bro, but if you don´t release me we will both fall_" he said, and then he forced Kat´s grip open, and he fell, but not before he grabed something.

Kat couldn´t forget his face, as he disapered in space he was smailing kindly at him


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I´m back, I like to thank ****ODIN941230**** for talking to me using private messaging, he´s the reason I decided to continue this one and not others.**

**And to answer your sugestion, thanks but no. I have one huge surprise for when Kut appears and for that I need his name´spelling to be a secret, but if you like plot twist (like me), you will be tankfull, but for the moment you and everyone can say it as you please.**

**I don´t own kit vs kat**

Kat walked out of his base to get breakfast when Coop appeared.

"There you are, Mr Kat, don´t try anything for the moment" Coop said in a sleepy tone.

Kat ignored him.

That nigth he had gotten another nigthmare about Kut.

In fact, one of the reasons Kat hated Coop was because of Kut.

The reason he wanted to come to this planet was so that he could one day find him.

This planet was the closest _that_ day after all and he knew that if hios twin was alive, then he was here.

I miss you, my brother.


	3. Interlude 1

**Hello.**

**I now have a co-writer known as ****ODIN941230****.**

**He helps me on how to make the history and he asked for a interlude about what exatcly happened to poor Kut, thougth I was planing on doing it sooner or later, but since he insisted…**

**Also, my co-writer, I will admit to you in front of everyone that I was going to PM you this part, but since I didn´t want to bind myself with something so exact, I sent you-know-what instead.**

**Oh! And I also like your other idea so we´re going with that.**

**If your wandering about the space suit, I found out in Internet about a prototipe for a suit like that, but, let´s be realistic, it can´t expand.**

**It´s an INCREDIBLY COOL space suit equiped with: air recicle, propulsors and a lot of other things and it can even protect from the planet´s atmosphere heat.**

**ENJOY ALL OF YOU!**

_Kut´s Point of view_

My brother was holding me but he was sliping because our claws weren´t fully developed.

Damn maturement.

"No, you can´t die,you can´t leave me" Kat pleaded.

"Sorry bro, but if you don´t release me we will both fall" I told him.

I then clawed Kat´s grip open, and I fell, but not before I grabed just what I needed.

A space suit.

Despie being called like the human´s primitive project, this were a lot more advanced, alowing me to temporaly survive, but they wouldn´t last forever so I had tobe quick.

I send Kat one more kind and mischevius smile before we faded from each other view.

My face, however, turns into worry and fear fast and I grab my only hope for survival close.

"**Come on, work, work"** I thougt, getting desperate now.

It began to expand, from fitting in my claw, to covering my whole body with skin-tigt clothing.

I released the breath I had been holding and it changed into oxygen, but I still needed to land on a planet.

And hope I wasn't left for death.

Knowing this was my only chance, I set a crash-course towards Earth with the rockets.

"I sure hope it all works out somehow" I say to myself more than anyone.

**That´s all, folks.**

**I plan on posing more interludes as the history goes on, and rigth after the sentence that will reveal the plot twist, end the chapter and put the final interlude to explain it with detail.**

**Now, I´m having trouble whith putting differences for dialoges in catnip and human, but for the moment thougths and AN will be in bold.**

**And dialogues, if we´re not in a Catnip´s POW or an interlude will be:**

Human

_Catnip_


End file.
